Just Scenes
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Fiction escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Verão da Slytherin do fórum 6 vassouras. Cenas pinhônicas aleatórias.
1. Corpo

Título: Just Scenes

Autora: Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen

Sinopse: Fiction escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Verão da Slytherin do fórum 6 vassouras. Cenas pinhônicas aleatórias.

Disclaimer: Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertencem nos sonhos, então, aqui, eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho.

Classificação: 13 anos

Aviso: Cuidado, é slash, o que significa que temos uma certa agarração entre dois rapazes. Peço assim, que tenham muito cuidado. Lembrando que alt+F4 poupa a todos nós de dores de cabeça.

----xxxx----

_**CAPÍTULO 1 – CORPO**_

Nota de início: Bem, meu Amigo Secreto é... Hahahahaha, ok, sem enrolação. Ela é linda, encantadora, vive sumindo(por causa dos vestibulares, seguindo as inúmeras conversas nos dormitórios ao longo de 2008) e sempre que volta diz que ninguém sentiu sua falta, mas isso não é verdade. É minha cofcofcofparentacofcofcof e me adotou há quase um ano quando eu entrei na Família Slytherin e todas as outras meninas (Mialle Lemos, Noah Black – a dona da machadinha -, Miih, Sah Potter e Kyra Motta) e ela mesma queriam me fazer de jantar. Bem, é óbvio que minha amiga secreta é Mia Hartley. Caramba, vc foi uma das primeiras pessoas com quem eu falei no fandom! ^_^

Foi uma enorme alegria para mim, e por isso escrevi essa série pinhônica com todo meu amor. Ela está dividida por capítulos que contém um tema, que faz com que as fics estejam agrupadas, mas não há nenhuma seqüência nas cenas.

Espero que você goste das cenas que minha mente insana produziu e faço absoluta questão da sua review. Aliás, faço questão da review de todo mundo que ler.

Última coisa: drabblet é uma definição fantástica de uma escritora cujo nome me falta, mas que é a mistura de drabble com ficlet. Não há aqui, nada que chegue a uma ficlet certinho (2 páginas), mas boa parte delas tem mais de 100 palavras.

Enjoy, everyone!!! Mia, Love ya'!!!!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Para Mia Hartley

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**----xxxx----**_

_**Mãos I (98)**_

Suas mãos tinham um poder absolutamente incrível. Tocavam o corpo e a alma de Draco com uma sensibilidade que Harry normalmente não tinha. De forma espantosa, acalmava quando Draco estava nervoso, relaxava quando ele estava tenso e excitava quando menos se esperava.

Naquela meia massagem que percorria seus ombros, suas costas e suas pernas em ritmo lento e constante, Draco lembrava e relembrava alguns dos motivos pelos quais largara tudo. E cada vez achava mais certa sua decisão. E cada vez mais Harry o impressionava com suas mãos mágicas, fazendo com que cada dia valesse mais a pena.

----xxxx----

_**Mãos II (115)**_

Foram as mãos de Draco Malfoy que o encantaram antes de qualquer coisa. Antes até mesmo de seus olhos acinzentados. Suas mãos eram pálidas como todo seu corpo, seus dedos eram longos e finos. Não mão direita, ostentava o anel com o brasão da família.

A maneira como segurava a pena com a mão esquerda e como a escrita fluía levemente, enquanto a mão direita ficava espalmada, firmando o pergaminho.

Agora, o que mais encanta nas mãos de Draco é a maneira como seguram as de Harry, como enlaçam sua cintura e como apertam sua nuca, puxando de leve seus cabelos.

Foram as mãos de Draco Malfoy que encantaram Harry Potter antes de qualquer coisa.

----xxxx----

_**Olhos I (100)**_

E ele conhecia _todos _os tons que coloriam aqueles olhos. _Todos mesmo. _Desde o cinza-tempestade que indicava melancolia, passando pelo cinza-azulado que indicava excitação, esbarrando no cinza-gelo que demonstrava toda a sua arrogância e frieza.

Mas havia um tom de cinza que Draco Malfoy guardava apenas para Harry. Um tom diferente dos outros quarenta que ele possuía. Era mais azul do que propriamente cinza. Faiscava tanto que poderia cegar. Era tão intenso que rapidamente poderia matar. E tão perigoso, que prendeu Harry Potter na única armadilha da qual ele jamais poderia escapar com vida. Fez com que se apaixonasse perdidamente.

----xxxx----

_**Olhos II (142)**_

Draco nunca conseguira entender qual a graça nos olhos de Potter. Até que foi atingido pelos orbes verdes e, quase com horror, constatou que o que havia por trás deles não era ódio. Observou por um momento o rosto endurecido pela decisão. Mesmo enquanto era prensado por um corpo quente na parede, não deixou de encara-los. Verdes. Vivos. Diferentes de qualquer outro verde no mundo. Próximos ao verde do Avada Kedavra, mas ao contrário da maldição, os olhos de Harry eram apenas vida. Apenas desejo. Apenas amor.

Amor, por Draco Malfoy. O antigo inimigo de escola, o filho de Comensal, covarde servidor do Lorde. E Draco tinha horror ao admitir, mas o amava de volta. Amor, por Harry Potter. O menino-que-sobreviveu-sabe-se-lá-quantas-vezes. O inimigo do Lorde. O dono dos olhos mais verdes que ele já vira. Os únicos que desejava ver para sempre.

----xxxx----

Notinha de rodapé: Arn... Não me matem???

_**---------------------**_

_**Para Mia Hartley**_

_**---------------------**_


	2. Palavras

_**CAPÍTULO 2 – PALAVRAS**_

_**---------------------**_

_**Para Mia Hartley**_

_**---------------------**_

_**Palavras (100)**_

Para ele, sempre pareceu imprescindível falar sobre amor. Palavras em algum momento pareceram vitais, mesmo que ele não tivesse muito jeito com elas.

Ele estava errado. Palavras não eram necessárias. Não quando havia as mãos e o tato. Não quando havia os olhos e os olhares. Não quando havia a pele e o calor, os lábios e os suspiros. Tudo isso era muito maior que qualquer discurso.

Amor não se diz, se demonstra, porque não é uma palavra, é um sentimento.

Para Harry, palavras em algum momento pareceram importantes, mas deixaram de ser depois que Draco entrou em sua vida.

"Palavras apenas  
Palavras pequenas  
Palavras..."

----xxxx----

_**Opostos (244)**_

"Ah, claro! Era o _seu _senso de humor que alegrava a relação! Faça-me o favor!"

"Você acha que era _você _que fazia a relação funcionar, Potter??? De todas as bobagens que já ouvi de você, essa foi, de longe, a pior."

Draco deu as costas e Harry, por pouco, não pediu que voltasse.

O moreno não sabia como ficaram tanto tempo juntos. Não tinham nada em comum, jamais haviam sido amigos. Ao contrário, todos sabiam da inimizade deles desde os onze anos.

Harry torcia para o Harpes, Draco para os Tornados. Harry gostava de morangos, Draco de maçã. Harry tinha as mãos quentes, as de Draco eram sempre frias.

Eram completamente opostos e não tinham nenhum motivo para...

Foi como se um balde de gelo caísse em Harry. Não era aquilo que tinham em comum, mas sim, tudo o que tinham de diferente que os fazia tão perfeitos um para o outro!

Os dois se completavam perfeitamente, como o dia e a noite e, Harry teve certeza daquilo quando alcançou a porta e encontrou Draco parado, de braços cruzados, uma cara extremamente feia. Nem precisava dizer que ele lutava contra o impulso de tocar a maçaneta.

Mas para o grifinório dessa vez não importava quem estava baixando a guarda primeiro.

"É a minha paciência que faz a relação funcionar." Murmurou antes de tomar o loiro num beijo apaixonado.

Na verdade, Harry estava enganado. Eles tinham uma coisa em comum. O amor.

----xxxx----

_**Perdão (314)**_

__"E o que você tem em mente?" Perguntou uma voz feminina com aspereza. Harry revirou os olhos.

"Eu não sei, Parkinson... O que quer que eu faça? Saia me arrastando atrás dele, implorando por perdão?" O olhar de Pansy podia matar.

"Foi você quem fez a merda dessa vez, Potter. Trate de consertar." Harry pensou em dizer o quanto estava cheio de consertar tudo, mas a verdade era que, no fim, ele não ligava. Contanto que estivesse tudo bem entre ele e Draco, seria capaz de consertar a Ponte de Londres se ela quebrasse.

"Então me diz para onde ele foi."

"Ele está nesse endereço." E deu para Harry o número de um apartamento no subúrbio de Londres. Imediatamente o rapazse dirigiu para lá. Tocou, mas Draco não abriu.

Com a varinha em punho, arrombou a entrada, subiu as escadas com passos duros e abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente que pôde.

O loiro estava no sofá, um cigarro aceso, o olhar vazio voltado para a janela.

Harry fechou a porta.

"Pansy, achei que você não viesse hoje."

"Definitivamente, eu não sou a Pansy."

"O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou rudemente, sem, no entanto, se levantar.

"Eu vim..." Ele sentiu que corava intensamente. "Vim pedir desculpas."

"Por quê? Por ter nascido?"

"Por ter sido o idiota de sempre..." Ele fez uma pausa. "Eu não me importo com mais nada, Draco! Eu faço qualquer coisa!"

"Me dá um bom motivo."

"Eu... Terminei coma Ginny, contei a ela que estou com você e..."

"E..." Murmurou Draco com impaciência.

"E... Porque eu te amo." Sussurrou, a voz rouca.

Draco finalmente encarou Harry que, àquela altura, já estava praticamente empoleirado em sua cabeça. Voltou a encarar a janela firmemente.

"Bem... Acho que posso pensar no seu caso."

----xxxx----

_**Em ordem alfabética (181)**_

Eu podia enumerar rapidamente cada um dos motivos que me faziam odiá-lo. Aliás, eu podia fazer isso em ordem alfabética. Arrogante todo o tempo. Babaca. Cretino. Desprezível. Esnobe com estranhos. Falso com meus amigos. Irritante quando bravo. Mimado. Odioso. Ordinário. Pessimista. Surdo ao que não convém.

Mas bastava um olhar de seus olhos frios e um sorriso torto e tudo desaparecia. Aí eu me lembrava de outras coisas...

Amável quando tinha sua vontade feita na cama. Bonito, com seus cabelos caindo no rosto, enquanto dormia tranqüilo coberto apenas pelo lençol. Cuidadoso ao traçar uma linha de beijos em lugares que não convém citar. Desesperado por mais tempo de sono. Exageradamente dramático por ter que acordar cedo. Fisicamente perfeito, com sua pele pálida e seu corpo magro. Grandioso, com toda a imponência que eu jamais teria. Inteligente, com a estranha habilidade de ler minha mente. Sedutor, com seu sorriso de lado. Sincero, sempre dizendo o que pensa sobre mim e sobre o mundo.

Eu podia enumerar, em ordem alfabética, muitos motivos para odiá-lo. Mas havia muito mais motivos que me faziam ama-lo.

_**---------------------**_

_**Para Mia Hartley**_

_**---------------------**_


	3. Lugares

_**CAPÍTULO 3 – LUGARES**_

_**---------------------**_

_**Para Mia Hartley**_

_**---------------------**_

_**Compras(176)**_

Harry Potter não esperava facilidades quando escolhera viver com Draco Malfoy. Claro, porque Draco Malfoy _não era _uma pessoa fácil. _Não mesmo. _

Mas o que Harry não previra nessa história toda, era que, mensalmente, teria que agüentar o desafio mais duro e cruel da sua vida.

_As compras._

Fazer compras com Draco não era uma tarefa simples, tampouco segura. Mas quem disse que Harry não gostava de viver perigosamente?

"Draco, você está na seção de higiene há meia hora!" Exclamou Harry, cansado.

"Só porque você não cuida da sua juba, não significa que eu tenha que fazer o mesmo."

"Por favor, vamos logo!"

"Seja um bom menino, vá fazer alguma coisa útil e me deixe em paz." Devolveu Draco, num gesto displicente, enquanto riscava alguma coisa de sua longa lista. Ergueu-se e encarou Harry. "Seja bonzinho agora e quando chegarmos em casa, você ganha um prêmio."

Harry retribuiu o sorriso malicioso de Draco e se afastou, como um cãozinho obediente. Fazer compras com Draco não era fácil, mas tinha suas compensações.

----xxxx----

_**Vamos a la playa (386)**_

"Ok, ok, vamos à praia, então." Harry sorriu feliz, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Draco, que revirou os olhos. Potter adorava ir à praia.

--xx--

"Vamos lá, Draco, anda!" Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Cobriu a cadeira com sua toalha, fez um gesto com a varinha para abrir o guarda-sol e deitou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Harry se aproximou dele, braços cruzados no peito, cara feia.

"Não me faça levá-lo à força..."

"Você realmente quer que eu vá para essa água cheia de sal, para ficar cheio de areia e ainda parecendo uma ameixa ressecada?"

"É exatamente o que eu quero!" Devolveu Harry. Draco deu um risada debochada. "Vem, senão eu te lanço uma Imperius." Esperou por vários minutos.

"Ok, você me venceu pelo cansaço." Draco levantou preguiçosamente, os ombros caídos. Lentamente alcançaram a água, Harry praticamente arrastando-o.

Draco fez uma careta ao sentir a água fria atingir suas canelas, mas sabia que protestar era perda de tempo.

Harry o soltou, dando um sorriso malicioso. Observaram-se por alguns segundos, até que o moreno empurrou o outro com força, derrubando-o na água. Draco demorou alguns segundos para reagir. Quando ele começou a se levantar, Harry correu, dando braçadas desengonçadas e desnecessárias até que a água passava de sua cintura.

O que se seguiu foi uma luta violenta envolvendo dois magricelas que se empurravam e se jogavam na água.

Draco só percebeu há quanto tempo estavam no mar, quando finalmente deitou-se na beirada, Harry sentando ao seu lado e acariciando sua mão. Observaram o sol que começava a descer no horizonte.

"Minhas costas estão ardendo." Reclamou o loiro, fazendo manha.

"Chegando no hotel, eu vou fazer passar." Respondeu Harry, beijando o pescoço salgado de Draco.

Harry deitou na cama, passando a língua por todo o corpo de Draco, mordiscando seus mamilos, beijando o pescoço longo, alcançando finalmente a boca e subindo por fim até o lóbulo da orelha. O sonserino suspirava enquanto suas mãos traziam o corpo do outro para mais perto do seu e a pele se arrepiava com o toque quente de Harry.

"Ainda bem que eu quis vir á praia, não acha?" Perguntou Draco, algum tempo depois, sorrindo, presunçoso. Harry não respondeu, apenas empurrou o loiro, disfarçando que estava sorrindo.

_**----xxxx----**_

_**Na Sala Precisa(349)**_

Vantagem de ser o melhor amigo do monitor. Poder andar à noite pela escola e não ser pego (claro que a Capa da Invisibilidade em geral estava por perto). Vantagem de ser o _namorado _do monitor. Poder andar pela escola à noite, não ser pego e ainda poder passar a noite na Sala Precisa...

__"Cheguei." Sussurrou Harry na orelha de Draco, que tentou disfarçar um pulo de susto.

"Está atrasado." Retrucou o sonserino, tentando acertar um tapa no rapaz, invisível naquele momento.

Draco passou de um lado para outro, mãos para trás, expressão concentrada, enquanto sentia que alguém fazia o mesmo ao seu lado.

Uma porta se materializou, rapidamente foi aberta e em seguida fechada sem ruído.

Harry despiu a capa, um sorrisinho presunçoso no rosto, enquanto Draco disfarçava seu espanto. O quarto estava perfeito!

Uma cama enorme com lençóis macios, almofadas forrando todo o chão, duas taças na cabeceira. O moreno mostrou duas garrafas de hidromel que estivera escondidas até o momento. Em pouco tempo, ela estavam esquecidas, vazias no chão, juntamente com sapatos e uniformes. Apenas os gemidos e exclamações preenchiam o silêncio, apenas os movimentos lentos e calculados podiam ser divisados à luz das velas.

Mas, tudo o que é bom, acaba logo. A manhã chegou e aulas e deveres os esperavam

Harry deixou a sala primeiro, fazendo um sinal para o outro de que estava tudo bem. Mal haviam dado três passos, porém, quando ele estacou. Ron estava passando, discutindo com Hermione.

Os quatro pararam, encarando-se por alguns segundos demorados, aparentemente processando o que estava acontecendo. A moça parecia constrangida, o ruivo parecia confuso.

Draco agarrou Harry pela gravata e o arrastou para longe, enquanto contava até dez, esperando a explosão. Assim que pararam de andar, escutaram uma exclamação furiosa. A bomba explodiu.

Vantagem de ser o namorado do monitor da Sonserina. Passar uma ótima noite na Sala Precisa.

Desvantagem de ser o namorado do monitor da Sonserina. Ser pego pelo melhor amigo e monitor da Grifinória, e ter que explicar a _ótima _noite passada com o monitor da Sonserina na Sala Precisa.

----xxxx----

_**---------------------**_

_**Para Mia Hartley**_

_**---------------------**_


	4. Aleatoriedades

_**CAPÍTULO 4 - ALEATORIEDADES**_

_**---------------------**_

_**Para Mia Hartley**_

_**---------------------**_

_**Cócegas(155)**_

__"Draco, ri pra mim?"

"Por que eu deveria?"

"Porque eu posso te fazer cócegas, e sei o quanto você _adora."_

_"_Vai ser a última coisa que fará na sua vida miserável." Ameaçou, puxando a varinha. Harry fez um mesmo e desarmou Draco, que tentou se defender, mas foi brutalmente prensado na parede pelo moreno que o encarava com olhos famintos.

Sem cerimônias, Harry colocou as mãos por baixo da camiseta de Draco, acariciando seu corpo magro e pálido. O loiro mordeu o lábio para se impedir de reagir, mas quando Harry o empurrou para a cama, não aguentou e sorriu de lado.

"Não ia me fazer cócegas?"

"Tive uma idéia _muito _melhor..." sussurrou, enquanto tirava a camiseta de Draco suavemente e a própria, em seguida.

Draco deu uma risadinha, enquanto se ajeitava.

"Você riu..." Sussurrou Harry, no ouvido do rapaz.

"E você nem precisou me fazer cócegas..." 

----xxxx----

_**Vem pra mim (330)**_

Observaram-se, a incredulidade, o medo, a dor e a tristeza estampados nos rostos. Harry fechou os olhos, sem poder suportar um segundo mais que fosse.

Draco, você não precisa escolher um lado.

É mesmo você que está me falando de escolhas, Harry? Não sei se você é a pessoa certa para isso.

Então escolhe! – exclamou em voz alta, quando viu Draco dar as costas. Enxugou o rosto, porque se o sonserino virasse, não poderia ver que uma lágrima de desespero acabara de escorrer. – Escolhe a mim!

Eu acho que preciso de um bom motivo para isso.

Eu te amo. É motivo suficiente?

Não. Sinto muito.

E voltou a andar sem nem mesmo virar. Harry foi incapaz de acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade. Ficou algum tempo parado ali, apenas aceitando a idéia. Só se moveu quando Hermione o puxou, aflita. Os Comensais estavam chegando, tinham que se esconder. Mas ele já não se importava mais. Tivera uma única razão para tudo aquilo e essa razão acabara de escolher ficar contra ele.

--xx--

Você nunca acreditou nas minhas verdades, Harry. Mas sempre teve a enorme habilidade de crer em todas as minhas mentiras. Eu sou um mentiroso assim tão bom? Se fui embora, você deveria saber que eu não estava sendo sincero.

Como posso acreditar, depois de tantos meses?

Você sabe que eu não vou me ajoelhar e pedir perdão, não sabe? Você sabe que eu não vou chorar, nem nada disso. Mas... Não seja idiota, você também sabe que eu sou o maior dos covardes. Que eu tenho medo. Mas eu sempre tive muito mais medo de perder a única coisa que me importa de verdade. Não me faça soar ainda mais piegas e nem como um grifinório.

O que você quer que eu faça?

A guerra acabou. Eu quero te mostrar a minha verdade. Vem pra mim.

Só isso, Draco?

Só, Harry.

Amo você.

Eu sei.

----xxxx----

_**Room's Decoration (343)**_

"Olha, eu não sei no que você estava pensando quando achou que eu, eventualmente viria a deixar que você cuidasse da decoração do nosso quarto, Potter!" E Harry pensava que aquela fase de 'Potter' e 'Malfoy' já tivesse passado.

"Bem, Malfoy... Na verdade, eu realmente não esperei que você _me deixasse." _Ele respondeu num sussurro quase mortal. Draco levantou a sobrancelha loira até que ela se perdeu em meio aos fios sedosos. 

_"_Suponho que pudéssemos dar uma olhada em como está a espelunca, antes que _eu _decida a decoração."

"A cor das paredes fica por minha conta!" murmurou Harry entredentes e Draco apenas soltou uma exclamação sarcástica.

Mas a exclamação que Harry ouviu em seguida não podia ser descrita. Não era raiva, porque o moreno conhecia os iminentes ataques de histeria de Draco e se esse fosse o caso, Harry provavelmente já estaria em Dublin. Também não horror. Era _surpresa. _

O outro entrou em seguida, satisfeito com o efeito que causara. Ele avisara que não esperara pela permissão de Draco.

O verde das quatro paredes era o mais suave que poderia ser imaginado. A cama de casal era enorme, exatamente como os dois sempre quiseram e os lençóis e os travesseiros eram de seda prata. A iluminação era suave, os móveis de madeira clara, os tapetes em tons escuros de verde e negro.

"Você falou sério quando disse que não esperou, né?"

"Você gostou?"

"Considerando que eu esperava vermelho, dourado e leões rugindo para todos os lados... Superou as minhas expectativas."

"Claro que sim, eu tenho um ótimo gosto."

"Claro que sim. Você aprendeu comigo."

"Na verdade, não é assim tão bom. Eu escolhi você."

"Ok, você venceu. Seu gosto é ótimo. Por isso me escolheu. Agora... Que acha de testarmos a resistência das paredes?"

"Não sei se a tinta já secou..."

"E a cama, está pronta para uso?" Harry balançou a cabeça. "Ótimo, então... Espera aí!!!" Exclamou, depois de uma pausa. "E quem disse que foi você que me escolheu???"

"Íamos testar a cama, lembra?

"Oh, é claro... Não vamos deixa-la esperando..."

----xxxx----

_**Bolinha de pêlos (199)**_

"Eu quero um cachorro." O loiro nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. "Eu _vou_ comprar um cachorro." O tom de ameaça em sua voz era incontestável. Harry dizia isso há meses. Draco já tinha perdido a conta de quantas brigas já tiveram pelo bicho, nem ligava mais.

Draco atravessou o jardim, distraído. Fixou a porta e estacou de repente. Não... não havia uma coisa peluda na sua porta... Ele definitivamente não estava vendo uma coisa peluda, dentro de uma cesta, com uma fita vermelha. Não tinha um _cachorro _na porta da _sua _casa. Draco abaixou ao lado da _coisa _que acabara de acordar e abanava o rabo. Enquanto pensava em pegar Harry pelos colarinhos e chama-lo à realidade, a bolinha de pêlos o atacou, lambendo-o, latindo, distraindo-se rapidamente com a própria cauda que balançava, em seguida com a fita vermelha.

_Bem... Talvez fosse possível conviver com Potter _e_ um cão na mesma casa_, considerou, enquanto pegava a bolinha no colo e levava para dentro.

Colocou-o no sofá a seu lado, pensando na briga ocorrida ainda naquela manhã.

"Uma coisa é certa, Harry cumpre com as ameaças que faz..."

----xxxx----

**Eu não gosto do improvável (259)**

Notinha antes da drabblet: ufa, finalmente a última. Quanto prazer escrever tudo isso! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Mesmo temendo que eu jamais fosse acabar a tempo... Essa fic foi inspirada num momento em que eu estava no trabalho, conversando com um amigo e ele me disse a frase que inspirou o título. Aliás, beijos para vc, Leonel, que está aprendendo a ter paciência no tapa.

--xx--

"Pros erros há o perdão, pros fracassos, chance; pros amores impossíveis, tempo."

(Quase – Luiz Fernando Veríssimo)

O tempo todo a vida foi insana. Louca, perigosa. Sempre havia com o que se preocupar, sempre havia o que temer. Não mais, porém. Só o que havia era o tempo se abrindo aos pés. Mas Draco parecia jamais aceitar aquilo. Precisava sempre fazer a vida mais difícil do que realmente era.

Mochila nas costas, passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto ganhava o quintal.

"Que parte de 'eu tenho que ir' você ainda não entendeu?" exclamou Draco, impaciente. "As pesquisas começam assim que sair o sol."

"E quando você volta?"

"Eu não sei."

"Eu não gosto do improvável..." Ele fez uma longa pausa, procurando um argumento. "Fica mais um mês."

"As pesquisas começam quando o sol sair."

"Mas agora está chovendo."

Draco olhou para o céu e sentiu duas gotas caindo em seu rosto. Olhou para Harry, que sorria. A vida não precisava mais ser difícil. Ele não precisava deixar Harry agora. As pesquisas que esperassem até que ele acordasse e visse o sol brilhando. O tempo que parasse de rodar, as poções que esperassem. Só entraria em seu quarto, tiraria suas roupas e deixaria que seu corpo e o de Harry ficassem tão próximos que seria impossível saber onde um terminava e onde o outro começava. Só deitaria em sua cama, enquanto seus quadris se moveriam contra Harry num movimento ritmado e forte, arrancando gemidos do moreno. Só aproveitaria os sons, o corpo e as certezas. Por que agora não havia mais com que se preocupar. Só havia o Tempo.

--xx--

Nota de fim da drabblet: o que ajudou tbm foi um diálogo entre o Drover e Lady Sarah (Hugh Jackman e Nicole Kidman) em Austrália, em que ele fala que tem que sair para levar a boiada na estia e ela diz exatamente isso: 'Mas agora está chovendo'. No caso, o Draco seria um pesquisador de poções. Mente fértil é uma coisa muito amor, né?


End file.
